okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lowrie
Lowrie (ロウリー) is a humanoid type of bird demon in ''The Gray Garden''. He is a teacher at the school in the village along with Ms. Greif. Appearance He has black hair with long bangs that fall into his face which he keeps in a thin ponytail at the base of his neck. He also has an orange cowlick on top of his head that resembles a feather. His eyes are pure black irises on yellow sclera. His hands resemble bird's claws with grey-brown scales and sharp black nails. He lacks wings, but has a long tail of dark grey feathers. He wears a grey turtleneck under a dark grey jacket with darker fur trim, and black pants with a bird's footprint at the ankles. His shoes are plain brown. He also carries a sword, even during class, whose sheath has a star (Reficul's symbol) engraved on it. Personality Lowrie is a kind man who cares dearly for his students. He likes to talk and tell stories. His hobbies include reading and singing. A strong fighter, as seen in ''The Gray Garden''. He hates cows. Although as seen in the bonus video in The Gray Garden, Lowrie's personality and eyes were fabricated due to his belief that his true personality will scare his students. Even though his true self is more crass than his fabricated one, he still genuinely cares for his students. Background He comes from Reficul's world. Not much is known other than he seems to be more crude in his home world and is implied to be enemies with Ushio. Appearances * The Gray Garden - minor character Relationships The Gray Garden Cast *He is the teacher of the main characters in the Gray Garden (Yosafire, Froze, Macarona, Rawberry, Chelan, and Dialo). * Greif - teaches at the same school as him (as well as fights alongside him). She also seems to have overheard his conversation with Reficul and knows about his true personality. Mogeko mentioned that she pushes Lowrie around a lot and that he may be irritated of ithttp://seichiinara.web.fc2.com/english/other/qna.html (albeit not showing it). Other Characters *Ushio - Implied to be enemies with (and probably the reason why he hates cows). * Reficul - The Devil of his world and the one who brought him into the Gray World. Despite her status, she and Lowrie don't speak that formally with each other. Trivia *He came from Reficul's world where he states the weather was bad year-round. *Lowrie is also mentioned/implied to be some kind of bird as well as being a demon. He may possibly be a Black Lory or a Dusky Lory based on his feathers. Gallery Bio Lowrie.png|''Lowrie's bio'' Lowrieteaching.jpg Intro Lowrie.png|''Lowrie's introductory photo in The Gray Garden'' Teacherduo.png|''The Teacher Duo'' TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png 990.gif Quotes *"I want a drink... of coffee probably." - The Gray Garden bonus room. * "The only people around me were demons, who were thinking about nasty stuff all the time." - (about his home world) References Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Demon